Three Words, Two Tears, One Breath
by ChasingCarsandCountingStars
Summary: After Voldemort's downfall, Death Eaters in hiding come forward, taking back their hideous power. In an act of stern discipline, they have declared a new law. The handful of names that are drawn from the reaping bowl are made to enter the arena. This is the story of how Draco and Hermione prevail through the fire and smoke, but walk away with burns and scars, external and internal.


**Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry for never updating Brushing Fingertips or Instinct. I just don't feel inspiration for either of the stories. Those who haven't read either, you need to know that I don't update often, unless I'm interested in the story. So good luck channeling your patience.**

**I was looking at stories in fanfiction that included the main Harry Potter characters going to the Hunger Games. And guess what...**

**There aren't any.**

**At least, not any good ones. All the ones I found weren't what I was looking for.**

**So I thought, what the heck, why not make my OWN. And, even if nobody likes it, at least it'll satisfy MY needs.**

**And don't worry, no matter what this story says in the beginning, this WILL be DRAMIONE in the end.**

**Oh yeah, and one more thing... Some of the characters that are in the book will be removed, as will characters that you haven't met before be added to the story. So, FINALLY, without further ado...**

**Let the story begin :)**

xxxxxxxx~xxxxxxxx

People's response to Voldemort's downfall was outrageous; parties spread far and wide, get-togethers had more flare to them. Everyone was overwhelmingly relieved.

But that sense of freedom didn't last long.

Death Eaters who were thought to be destroyed started turning up. They were detected in small numbers at first, easily taken care of. No harm done.

Then large bands of Death Eaters came together, over-taking small groups of people; over-running meek communities that were barely able to fend for themselves.

Then they multiplied. On one hand, Voldemort's followers, who had went into hiding, were finally coming out into the light.

Placed fatefully in the other, though, was something even darker and more sinister than the uprising of the Death Eaters.

Something was changing people. Turning them around. Their will and rebellious drive against Voldemort's followers were depleted when coming face to face with a band of Death Eaters. They would be declared missing, then turn up days, or even weeks, later, completely and obviously brain washed into thinking Voldemort was their "god".

And eventually, over time, they gathered more followers. They proceeded to take over major industries. Including Hogwarts.

Now, they have forced a new law upon the land. In punishment for the resistance of The Dark Lord, every teenager between twelve and eighteen shall participate in what they call, the Hunger Games. Fifteen go in, but only one comes out.

In the Death Eaters' eyes, this was discipline. In humanity's, it was an in-human contradiction.

So, to kick off the very first Hunger Games, they did something that every sick, twisted mind eagerly ate up.

They entered every participant's name into a reaping bowl. But little did the forced attendees know that certain names were actually hand picked before the ceremony.

To honor the vengeance of The Dark Lord, they forced particular people into the arena.

The famous Golden Trio's children. Among others, of course.

The tributes, as they were called, consisted of the following:

Rose Weasely, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasely.

Jonathan (Jon) Weasely, son of Ron and Hermione Weasely.

James Sirius Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter.

Amilie Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. Twin sister, Mae.

Mae Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. Twin sister, Amilie.

Delilah Montes, daughter of Frances and Joni Montes.

Amanda Kayl, daughter of Robert and Raini Kayl.

Elias Lambert, son of Eric and Mindy Lambert.

Floria Lambert, daughter of Eric and Mindy Lambert.

Conner Bushnier, son of Adam and Kayli Bushnier.

Opal Lagner, daughter of Micheal and Donni Lagner.

Mary Kae Deener, daughter of Tatum and Rachael Deener.

Darius Marcon, son of Mike and Mary Marcon. Twin brother, Peter.

Peter Marcon, son of Miles and Mary Marcon. Twin brother, Darius.

Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco and Pansy Malfoy.

Yes, now I know what you're all probably thinking... why, when the Death Eaters were organizing this, were Draco and Pansy's son entered into the games, when both were Death Eaters themselves. Well, here's why.

During the final battle, Voldemort discovered that Draco was apparently, not to be trusted. He had been feeding the Order of Phoenix information on the Death Eaters plan, proclaiming that he sided with the Light, that he disagreed with Voldemort's way of life. And for that, he was punished.

As for Pansy, she wasn't as shallow and thick headed as many were led to believe. It was discovered that she too was influenced by her parents; taught by her mother that men were only good when they _looked_ good. Personality and intelligence didn't matter. She, too, learnt herself that the Dark side was wrong, and had led a good life ever since. That was, until her son was picked for the reaping.

Neither were in love. They both knew that. They stayed married only because it was someone. Another human being was _there._ Next to them.

It was hard to find any warmth in the world anymore. Even if it was just body heat, not tender love that emanated the heat, it was enough.

A month later, a victor was crowned. That happened to be Elias Lambert. Wasn't much of a surprise, really. He was the biggest, brutalist person in the arena.

Now, I think it may be the perfect time to tell you how the _second_ games went down. And let's just say, these parents weren't in grieving for long.

xxxxxxxx~xxxxxxxx

Review if you have time. Like and follow, and I'll try to update often. I hope you find some joy, and bittersweet love, in this story.

CCCS


End file.
